There are many appliances and articles of furniture that have legs. Other articles have wheels or casters attached to a bottom surface. These include tables, chairs, breakfronts, etc. Appliances having legs can be stoves, sinks, ovens, etc. Other articles include medical equipment, machinery, barbecues, etc. These legs or bases provide support for the device. Many of these articles, however, are used in applications and in situations where they have to be moved from time to time. Also in many instances, the floor is not level and smooth. For example, in a kitchen or other location an article such as a stove, refrigerator, table, etc. may need to be relocated or moved for cleaning. Many types of tables, refrigerators, stoves, medical equipment, tools, etc. are bulky and heavy. It is not uncommon for these devices to have to be moved. Stoves and refrigerators and other mechanical devices may need to undergo repairs and access to the rear of the device may be necessary. In other instances, many devices may need to be moved to a new location or moved away from their original location for cleaning behind them or underneath them or moved for other reasons. Also, a stove or table in an older home may wobble because the home has not settled uniformly over the years. In commercial establishments, a similar situation can occur. For example, the floor may be rough or worn in areas that cause the floor to not be level. Besides the aesthetics and comfort of a table or other article that wobbles, there can also be a safety issue. An unstable table can spill hot food products over workers and diners. Even outside of the kitchen, there are many applications such as in offices, laboratories and elsewhere where there is a need for a stable work surface.
Besides worn surfaces, there are also many flooring materials that are popular today that are also not smooth. One example is ceramic floor tile. Many homeowners and restaurants desire the rustic look provided by some floor tiles such as a tumbled marble or ceramic. This flooring material can have surfaces that are not smooth and level. In addition, there are frequently wide gaps between these tiles that can cause tables and appliances to not be level when resting thereon.
The traditional solution for solving the problem of wobbly legs has been to place a thin flat material or wedge under the offending leg to prevent movement. Alternatively, there have been adjustable legs that have an orifice in the center bottom tip of the leg. The orifice is threaded and receives a threaded member with a base or pad attached thereto. As the base is turned, the threaded member extends or retracts to level the leg. While these approaches eliminate the wobbling of a table or other article, these approaches are not satisfactory when the table leg has a roller on the bottom surface. A shim or wedge under the roller is usually not satisfactory because the roller would have a tendency of rolling off the shim.
There are a number of different approaches to solving the problem of unsteady tables and other devices. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,216 to Cole, there is an adjustable leg that is pivotally attached to a table top. The leg has an adjuster that can vary the angle of the leg to steady a table. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,841 to Erickson, there is a height adjustable table leg that is attachable to the underside of a table. There are a pair of tube members and one tube member telescopes into the other tube member. An adjustable leg assembly is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,144 to Doyle. Doyle has a mounting system in which an outer support or base leg receives a pair of spaced multiple section slides, each having one end coupled within the base leg and the opposite end coupled to a motor activator secured to the underside of a work surface. The slides provide lateral strength and stability for the telescopic motion between raised, lowered and intermediate adjustable positions and provide a trim cover for concealing the drive mechanism employed for adjusting the work surface.
An adjustable leg is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,914 to Bastida. In Bastida, there is an adjustable leg for benches, stilts and the like. The leg has a first elongate strut that has a first strut end wall defining an outer surface. The first strut wall has a first aperture therein. A second elongate strut having a second strut end wall is telescopically received in the first strut. The first strut end wall and the second strut wall have a plurality of apertures therein. A lever is journalled for rotational movement which causes the leg to adjust in height using the apertures. There is a need for an adjustable leg that can glide over a floor because of the presence of a roller or other suitable rotating member.